Mar de lágrimas
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Sabía que para ella sería duro, pero estaba seguro que podría llegar a ser una chica fuerte, olvidarse de lo ocurrido y seguir adelante.


**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes :D

* * *

**.Mar de lágrimas.**

-

Nunca pensó en encontrársela. Ni siquiera le había echado demasiado interés aquella primera vez que la vio, sin saber más que su apellido. No reparó mucho en ella.

Pero todo su interés fue atraído por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Encogida sobre sí misma, con su lento caminar parecido a un zombie. Todo su cabello oscurecido y pegado a su rostro por la incesante lluvia que fue la causa que suspendieran dichos partidos de tenis que precisamente jugarían el Seigaku. No recordaba haberla visto entre el público, aunque ni siquiera se fijó demasiado.

En cuanto comenzó a llover, esperaron un buen rato por si cesaba, pero en vez de eso cada vez fue a más. Lo que sí estaba seguro, es que mientras aprovechaba ese intervalo para hablar con Fuji y demás del equipo, no había visto a Echizen Ryoma.

En su primer encuentro, supo al instante del interés de la joven por el tenista. Y conociendo el desinterés de éste y su _delicadeza_ para esos temas, algo habría hecho o dicho que la dejó como estaba.

Caminó hasta ella, acelerando el paso al ver que ni miraba por donde iba, tomándola por el hombro. Abrió ligeramente sus ojos por la sorpresa al notar que ni siquiera plantó interés en mirarle. Sin nada que decir, colocó el paraguas grisáceo que compró cerca de allí sobre la cabeza castaña de la joven. Pareció notarlo al girar su rostro de lado a lado con lentitud, acabando por alzar la cabeza para verle a él, guiñando los ojos.

—Eh… —pareció dudar, entrecerrando sus ojos. —¿Shiraishi…-san?

Shiraishi sonrió alzando levemente su mano derecha, metiéndola seguidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, permaneciendo junto a ella en la espera del semáforo.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno inclinó de manera imperceptible su cabeza, e incluso le pareció que le sonrió un poco.

Aunque miraba hacia la otra acera de en frente en espera, no podía evitar mirarla a ella de vez en cuando. Su mirada perdida y entristecida ciertamente lo preocupaba. Y si no fuera por que él se molestó en compartir su paraguas, Ryuuzaki seguiría bajo la lluvia, ausente e impasible a que se estuviera empapando.

Cuando parecía que el semáforo tardaba una eternidad en cambiar al verde, finalmente lo hizo. La joven avanzó y él a su lado para cubrirla con el paraguas.

Kuranosuke suspiró sin cesar su caminar. Ni sabía por qué estaba ahí andando a su lado procurando que la lluvia no la mojara más de lo que estaba.

—Gracias… puedo ir sola. —susurró Sakuno, mirándolo con una sonrisa forzada. —No te preocupes, vivo cerca y…

—No importa, no tienes paraguas. —medio sonrió, restándole importancia al asunto.

Ella volvió a posar sus ojos en sus pies mientras caminaba.

—Tooyama-kun. —nombró como si estuviera presente. —¿C-cómo… está él?

Shiraishi se rascó la mejilla y sonrió de nuevo al recordarlo ante el alboroto que le causó cuando se enteró que iría a Tokyo para ver al Seigaku jugar. Y eso para Kintarou era una oportunidad para ver a Echizen Ryoma con intenciones de retarle a un partido. Nunca se cansaba de ese chico.

—Él no ha venido. No sacó muy buenas notas y no lo dejaron venir. —respondió ladeando la cabeza. —Y créeme que _alboroto_ es poco decir a lo que formó cuando le dijeron que no podía venir conmigo a Tokyo.

Sakuno pareció sonreír un poco más, causándole gracia al imaginarse al pelirrojo quejándose a sus padres ante la _injusticia_ de las _estúpidas_ e _inservibles_ notas. Pero se borró enseguida al tener el error de nombrar a Echizen por la razón del pelirrojo para querer venir.

Supo enseguida –y aclaró sus sospechas- que Ryoma tenía que ver.

—Perdona, tal vez haya dicho algo que no debiera. —se disculpó.

Sakuno negó con la cabeza.

Aun así anduvieron en silencio, uno bastante incómodo para él. Había sonreído, casi reído, y ahora volvía a tener una expresión impávida.

—H-hoy... tuve el valor de… enfrentarme a mi mayor temor… —comenzó con voz apagada. —S-siempre… he sabido que era una carga… que mis ánimos hacia él no sirven de nada. —Sakuno se llevó una mano a sus ojos, seguramente por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. —Pero que al menos… quería pensar que me equivocaba.

Kuranosuke permaneció en silencio, imaginándose a quién se refería; Echizen Ryoma.

Cuanto más la escuchaba, más entendía lo que pasaba. En esas situaciones, si no sabes cómo actuar, al menos se tendría que intentar sonar amable y agradecido, pero para ese chico era imposible.

Una joven como ella, siendo tan tímida y de poca seguridad en sí misma, con unas duras palabras dichas por alguien que piensa que es importante para ella podría derrumbarla. Y seguramente Echizen ni sabía lo que causaba sus propias palabras añadiéndole el tono de su voz.

Paró de caminar al mismo tiempo que ella, viéndola sollozar mientras se frotaba los ojos con intenciones de secarse las lágrimas. Estaba claro que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, pero a la vez pensaba que podría incomodarle.

Shiraishi profundizó la mirada, agarrando más firmemente el paraguas.

—_Deberían existir más chicas como ella en el mundo._

Rebuscó entre los bolsillos y dobló sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de Ryuuzaki. Ésta apartó un poco sus manos para mirarle en un parpadeo, dejando ensimismada que el chico pasara un pañuelo por sus ojos con suavidad. Seguidamente recibió una caricia infantil en su cabeza.

—Tal vez sea culpa de la lluvia, quién sabe. —sonrió al incorporarse. —De todas maneras, una chica como tú no debería de llorar por alguien que nunca expresa palabras de afecto.

Sakuno sopesó sus palabras, quedándose con la voz quebrada sin poder salirle algo coherente de su boca.

—Hay personas que necesitan más de tu presencia. Echizen algún día tendrá que sentar la cabeza, pero mientras tanto, déjalo correr.

—¿Eh…?

—¿Ese alguien… es Echizen, verdad? —dudó.

Sakuno bajó más su mirada y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Shiraishi suspiró.

Sabía que para ella sería duro, pero estaba seguro que podría llegar a ser una chica fuerte, olvidarse de lo ocurrido y seguir adelante. Mostraría una sonrisa al pasado, dejándolo atrás como un mísero recuerdo amargo de su primer amor. Aunque según decían, éste nunca se olvida.

El frío acrecentó y la lluvia no cesaba. A medida que pasaban los minutos –los cuales eran incómodamente silenciosos entre ellos-, notaba a la joven un poco más alejada de su persona. Hasta verla salir bajo el paraguas con la cabeza siempre gacha, sin poder captar su rostro debido a sus flequillos. La lluvia abundante volvió a caer sobre ella, y Shiraishi permaneció inmóvil. Cuando tuvo la intención de hacer algo, dio un solo paso, parándose inmediatamente al sentir su mirada vacía sobre él nuevamente.

Supo que aquello que caía sobre sus mejillas no se trataba sólo de la lluvia. Sus lágrimas eran como cascadas simples que no lograban detenerse. Acercó su brazo con el paraguas para volverla a cobijar, pero Ryuuzaki dio otro paso hacia atrás. Se inclinó ofreciéndole una reverencia y volvió a incorporarse.

Entre aquel mar de lágrimas mezclados con aquella lluvia, pudo ver una entrañable sonrisa. Dolida, amarga, melancólica. Agradecida por su atención.

Sakuno cerró instantáneamente los ojos mientras negaba con lentitud con la cabeza, volviendo a clavarlos en él. Y automáticamente, su sonrisa se borró, temblándole todo el cuerpo. Se encogió e inesperadamente salió corriendo calle abajo, dejando a Shiraishi perplejo con la palabra en la boca.

Sólo había girado un poco su cuerpo mientras seguía la dirección de la joven, pues sus pies quedaron clavados en el suelo. Sin ir tras ella, sin impedir que por su estado y la lluvia se perdiera. No sabía por qué, pero no pudo.

Se miró por unos momentos distraídamente la mano con la que sostenía el paraguas. Y entonces, alzó la cabeza a la vez de dicho objeto, echándoselo más al hombro. Seguidas gotas golpearon su rostro importándole lo más mínimo, llegando a cerrar los ojos por unos momentos para sentir la frescura de la lluvia. Se sentía extraño, tal vez inquieto interiormente. Más aquella última expresión se grabó en su cabeza, desconcertándolo de tal manera. Algo insólito.

Al bajar el rostro, aquellas gotas se extendieron más por su cara perdiéndose en su cuello. Echó una última mirada hacia aquella dirección por la cual se fue Ryuuzaki, y medio sonrió.

Tardaría en recuperarse, pero tendría el apoyo de los suyos. Y entonces… cuando se diera el caso de volver a Tokyo, pudiera verla con aquella radiante sonrisa que supo que la caracterizaba. O eso esperaba.

—_Buena suerte, Ryuuzaki._

Lo que se temía y sería peor, es que se rindiera y viniera abajo por algo así. Pero eso nadie podría saberlo.

-

* * *

_Pareja_ crack. Admito que Shiraishi es uno de mis personajes favoritos ;3; tiene un algo que me atrae mucho xd Y debo pedir perdón si en este fic no está como debe ser... es la primera vez que lo utilizo de esta forma, pero al menos sé que Shiraishi no es ningún desalmado .__.

También es la primera vez que hago un oneshot que termine de esta manera abierta y no muy bien. Pero no se me ocurría otra forma, además que quería probarlo xd Gracias a Chia por dar opinión x_x aunque la cagué al final, seguramente, pero ya iré aprendiendo XD. Ryoma... ya sabéis qué ha pasado supongo xD no tiene delicadeza -__-

Fic perteneciente a los 30 proyectos del año xd tengo otros por ahí crack, ya iré trayéndolos :).

Ya nos veremos en otro x3


End file.
